


What did we say about straying off the path? The Universe will get mad.

by dragonism



Series: Kurlish Week [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other, This is super duper short but I enjoyed writing it, and bart just wants to be a good partner, the universe is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Part 1 of my Kurlish Week series!Prompt: Touch.Bart ignores a hunch from the universe and finds herself in a spot of trouble, leading her and Ken to share a moment as he tends to her.





	What did we say about straying off the path? The Universe will get mad.

**Author's Note:**

> Editing in a short note! 
> 
> So, you may have noticed this is something a little different to my usual Broztly content, and that’s because it’s Kurlish Week!
> 
> My plan is to release a fic for each prompt (or each day of the week as those are one in the same), they won’t be too long, however this first one is rather a lot shorter than the rest will likely be- simply due to me being a little busy. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! All my fics will be tagged under Bart Curlish/Ken, however they may not all necessarily have an established relationship- some may be pining/platonic.

“It hurts!” Bart scrunched her expression in an uncomfortable way, offering a vigorous shake of her head as her fingers ghosted her arm.

She and Ken had been off travelling again, wandering the mysterious ways of the universe in what any onlooker would consider to be an aimless journey. All was good, (well, aside from Ken still not being fully used to the trail of bodies they usually leave in their wake) until Bart had for some reason chosen to ignore a hunch. What that hunch was, Ken still didn’t know, but it had clearly been important- as less than five minutes later, his companion had found herself falling head first into a small patch of cacti.

Now, she sat on the bonnet of their car, as Ken worked to pick out spines that stuck into her arm. “Hey, hey, I know- but there’s just a couple left.”

Before now, he’d kept his distance. After being with Bart for a short while, Ken had learned when was okay to touch her, and when was best to keep his distance. To his surprise the latter was rare, Bart had turned out to be quite the cuddly person, though in the few occasions she is injured or angry- well that was another story.

“Kennnnnn!” His partner squirmed, only causing herself more pain as the spine he had just pulled out nicked her arm with a small scratch, “How could this happen, there aint no way this could happen.”

“Clearly the universe is a little mad at you here Bart.” Ken shook his head, still focusing on the couple of spines still poking through her shirt, “What didn’t you do this time?”

“S’nothing bad. I just didn’t wanna do it.”

“Bart.” He raised his gaze, looking at her pointedly.

“Alright! Jeez. It wanted me to kill that guy back at the garage, but you seemed to like him so I just, y’know, didn’t do that.”

“You ignored the universe... for me?” Expression softening, Ken felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lip.

“Well duh!” Bart threw her free hand up in a wild gesture through the air, raising an eyebrow and drawing out her words as if what she was about to say was entirely to obvious, “You’re my boyfriend, I gotta y’know make sure you’re happy, right?”

“That doesn’t mean you’ve gotta get yourself hurt.” He huffed a small laugh, finishing up his work and standing straight at last. When he looked up, he saw Bart with a small pout on her lips, looking down at her arm and then back to Ken, and he couldn’t help but reach forward.

The touch was gentle, his hand cupping Bart’s cheek, and with it his thumb brushing over her lip to ease the expression she gave. Bart responded with a hum, laying her head against his palm and speaking more softly, “I just don’t wanna screw things up. Like what if one day you get sick of me and decide you wanna go, I don’t want that day.”

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
